An Assassin's Legacy
by Anna Faith
Summary: Scarlet Knight, wasn't born to kill. Wasn't born to murder when she is told. She made a deal and ended up having more then she bargained for. Now she is trained in every weapon known to her League, and what's next? She is sold at a black market auction! Will she be able to escape...with her life and her heart?
1. Chapter One

_**(Hey everyone! I'm new to the fanfiction scene and this was the first thing that popped into my head since I love VOLTAGE games. BTW "Kissed by the Baddest Bidder" ideas and scenes go to VOLTAGE. This story follows my own version of Baba's route. And what I think should ahve happened in the prologue. Just wait. You'll see what I mean...Muhaha...)**_

**Snap! **

_I crack the man's neck in my gloved hands as he fails to get out my grasp. _

_"__I'm sorry. But I had to kill you." I whisper in his ear. _

_Laying the man down back on his bed and covering him up with his blankets, I say a quick prayer for his soul. I knew mine was damned so I didn't even bother to pray for it. _

_Taking one last look at the dead man's body, I think of my family. _

_They were also killed by a "Shadow". _

_Then I hear something whiz through the air hitting my chest. _

_Making me fall out the window. _

**_Three months before…. _**

"Come on, Darren! I'm going to be late for my cover job!" I yell as my friend and fellow employee of the hotel Tres Spades, doesn't come out of the bathroom, where he had closed the door and locked it to make a damn phone call.

I pound on the door, knowing I probably will be regretting it later during training tonight.

I hear the clicking of the lock, and door swings open, to a very angry looking Darren standing there with his phone still in his hand up to his ear.

"Okay I'll tell her." He says before ending the call.

I frown. That did not sound good at all.

"So Scarlet…Listen up. We're going to play paintball tonight night for training." He says smiling at me softly.

I grin and give Darren a big hug, "Thanks I will totally be there!"

He tilts his head and his eyes are filled with an unspoken question.

"Now are you sure? Last time you said that you didn't show."

I laugh and walk out of my apartment with Darren to my right, slightly behind. Close enough that only he can hear my voice.

"Last time we planned for that, I got kidnapped remember?"

He laughs softly.

"How could I forget? Sky thought you skipped town on us, when I convinced her that something was wrong."

I laugh too. It was always the 'odd one out', Skylar, that thought that I wouldn't pay up my end of the bargain.

"You know how much I rock at paintball." I say.

He laughs again, a loud contagious one,that makes you want to laugh-hard.

"I'm just fortunate that you always choose me to be on your team. Because with a paintball gun, you could be registered as a deadly weapon."

Then he frowns, "Actually with any weapon."

I smile sadly at the reminder of what I am. A killer. An assassin.

During my shift, I was cleaning a room, when my boss, Jenkins, comes up to me, and tells me to take a box down to the basement.

"Okay…." I say.

After I pick the box I begin the long descent into the depths of the hotel's heart.

It was dark, and when I turned on the lights and took a few steps with the box in my arms, the lights went out.

Good thing I always carried a flashlight in my pocket for situations like this.

Assassins motto: Never go unprepared or face death.

I set the box down in a corner and I turn around about to leave when I accidently bump into something.

And that is when it all went downhill.

_Crash!_

"Damn!" I was furious at myself as I examine the broken statue with my flashlight.

Before I know it, something has a hold of my wrists and my flashlight drops and rolls away.

"Bad girl. You broke one of my favorite pieces." A dark edgy voice says.

I use the basic self-defense tatics by simply slamming my foot down on my attacker's own.

"Ow!" He yells releasing my wrists.

I smile and begin to back away, when the lights suddenly come on.

_Oh damn. I'm in trouble. _

I think as men in black suits begin to surround me.

But I'm not called an assassin for no reason.

_No. Don't fight. Don't give them a reason to suspect your allegiance to the Fyre. _

Well of course if they look at my lower back, they'll see the well known symbol for the Assassins of the Fyre.

"You have two choices little girl. Either you come quietly. Or we take you by force."

I didn't realize that my arms and hands were already in the fighting position. As soon as I notice I force myself to lower them to hips.

So I was standing there with my hands on my hips, glaring at my attacker? Go me. I have guts.

"Two things. One, my name isn't 'Little Girl'. Second, 'by force'? Dude get your mind out of the gutter!"

He glares back at me when I say this.

"I guess you choose the hard way."

I shake my head, "I didn't say that did I? I'll go willingly."

He looks taken aback for a second before his mask of I-will-kick-your-ass-if-you-come-closer closes back down on his face again.

"Knock her out." He says…before I feel something knock into my legs, making me hit the floor-hard.

And the world goes dark, before I even have time to scream out a curse.

_**(So you see, Our MC is an Assassin, but why? Did I explain it in there...? If I didn't You'll see in later chapters. And in the next chapter you'll see, how epicly epic I wrote the auction scene. Wait and see!)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**(Sorry! I got distracted from writing this! And one other thing...This follows Soryu's Main story...Sorry once again for the confusion! Anyways this is the much awaited Auction Scene! Enjoy! And comment and or review!) **_

_It was all too quiet when I woke up. _

Feeling as if I was hit by a load of bricks, I slowly open my eyes.  
The first thing I notice is that I was blinded by something over my head.  
The next thing I take into account is all the excited whispers around me. When I try to move my hands to take off whatever was blocking my sight, I come to realize that I was handcuffed and kneeling on something cold and hard.

"Next item up for bid...A young healthy Romanian woman!" I hear someone say before I feel whatever I was kneeling on begin to move.

"Make her your slave, make her your toy...It's up to you!" Same person.

Then it sunk in...I am about to be sold at an auction!

When I realize this, whatever my stopping me from seeing was in a moment jerked off my head, and my red hair, so long it reaches my waist, flows down my back.

I blink a couple of times regaining my sight, before I see excited men and woman who each wore a fancy mask, begin to bid on me.

"Another bid from seat one hundred! Current bid is twenty million!...Going once, twice...Sold!"

I have a gun hidden in the waistband of my jeans.. if only I could reach it...

I try for a few moments in vain, as I was being lead off the stage, before the same thing is placed back over my head.

I am blindly being lead through the hotel it seems.

Till I am stopped and the cloth, as I suppose it was, was once again ripped off my head, along with a few pieces of red hair.

Clamping a hand over my mouth to stop myself from crying out, I hear a familiar voice.

"We brought her."

Eyes flying open, I stand up taller than I normally do, when I lock eyes with one of the people in the room.

_**It was one of the people on the hit list! ** _**_Soryu Oh! _**

Great. Just _fantastic. _

The hit list was exactly as it sounds. A list compiled of people all around the world, who had done someone that made them deserve to die.

And recently I had been looking over the files of everyone recently added and taken off that same list, and once I see someone's face, I never forget who they were and what they looked like.

"Hey girl. Are you listening? If you aren't you can always be sold off again."

You can bet that statement caught my attention.

"Make a choice, Little girl. Who is going to buy you?"

Woah. Back that train up!

"Do it now."

Um I couldn't think! So I just went with the first name that popped into my head.

"Soryu."

Damn! Why _me? _I would have totally been fine with being sold off, if instead of me, it was my arch rival, Destinee, but _no. Karma_ had to play me a cruel, evil joke and this is what I get?

Well you know what they say. "Karma's a bitch." And I guess that is completely true.

Screw you Karma, I will get out of this alive.

**_(So! What'ca think? In the next chapter, *Spoiler alert* I hope to write more about her family and the reasons she became a Assassin more. Did I write about that already in the Prologue? Geez, I can't remember. Anyways, I am talking too much. Later!) _**


	3. Chapter 3

Soryu lead me to his room on the VIP floor.

_Soryu._

What in the world had lead me to choose him? For goodness sake, he is currently on the Hit List!

Yeah, I would have to file this under _**Scarlet's most dumbest choices and ideas. **_

Soryu quickly stops and turns to me so fast that I would've gone crashing into him if hadn't been glaring at his back as we were walking.

"Pay attention, why don't you?"

I turn my harsh glare on him, and he meets it head on.

"Don't treat me like I'm a five year old, why don't _you_?"

He turns away in a huff. Clearly my sarcastic attitude had an effect on him.  
"So when can I go back to my apartment?" I ask pulling my light red hair over my shoulder, when he turns back to me annoyance clearly written on his face.

"You won't be."

My eyes widen at his three words. Not _those _three little words. Definitely not.

"Now why is that?" I ask, my Romanian accent slipping through somewhat. It turned the _why _into _vhy. _

I hated my accent, because it gave me away.

He stares at me like I've grown two heads out of the side of my neck.

"I thought they were lying when they said you were Romanian. Go figure."

I try to hold back my anger. He was still looking at me funny. Key word: _try. _

"There is a bedroom in the back along with a bathroom. Stay out of mine."

That's all he says before he disappears into his room.

I check out the room, and making sure that the door was locked, I take off my skeleton key necklace, take out my gun, knife, and phone. Setting all four things on the nightstand, I turn and walk into the bathroom.

Turning off the faucet, after washing off all my make-up, I look up into the mirror above the sink, wincing at my reflection. My red hair was a mess, my clothes were dirty, and I looked as tired as I felt.

"Wow. Scarlet, you look like you just crawled out of the sewers." I mutter to myself.

"Since when do I talk to myself?" I ask out loud.

Must be because of all my years of living on the road, with no one to talk to, that I've developed this particular habit.

I look back at my reflection and shake my head stubbornly. I am _not _going to go crazy.

I turn and walk out of the bathroom, my high heels clipping along the tile floor.

I sit down on the bed, taking off my shoes, and realize.._Am I actually getting comfortable? _

Too tired to think about it any longer I climb under the sheets, fall asleep within a second of my head hitting the pillow.

_"Mom? Dad?" I cry softly as I make my way over to their limp bodies. _

_My stomach was bleeding profusely from where I was stabbed, and I could feel my consciousness begin to slip. _

_"I love you Mom. I love you Dad." I whisper. _

_And that's when the world goes darker than the night. _

I wake up to my alarm.

Pushing my gun and knife to the side, I pick up my phone and silence it.

Looking around the room groggily, I come to terms with the fact that last night was _definitely _real. I was indeed handcuffed to a cage blinded by a bag over my head...and sold to the highest bidder.

And by the marks on my wrists the handcuffs were tightly locked.

Sitting up in the most comfortable bed I have ever slept in, this coming from someone who would have to sleep in alleyways sometimes, I yawn and stretch.

I stand up and slip on my heels. Before heading into the bathroom to wash my face.

In the mirror I lift up my shirt, while turned so that I could see my back, and I rub my hand over my assassin's mark.

The tattoo itself was made up of Chinese letters,that made up a yin and yang.

It was relatively small but still was hard to hide.

After washing my face I come out of the room where I had slept, and spot Soryu sitting on the couch in the living room. Reading a newspaper.

"Good morning."

He looks up for a brief second and says, back to reading the paper, "You can go back to work."

I give a small smile, "Gee. Thanks." Sarcastic remarks were always in season.

"There is an elevator key and a pager. Come here when I page for you."

I roll my eyes and pick up the two things he had gestured to.

"Later." I say turning to leave.

"One more thing, woman."

I didn't turn around, otherwise he would have seen the pure fury in my eyes.

"Don't tell anyone about what you've seen and heard. If you do, you will be wiped out." He says in a calm tone, like he didn't just threaten my life.

Geez! No wonder he is on the hit list!

Then his words sunk in deeper. I whirl around and say in a harsh tone, "Leave my family alone."

Then I rush out of the room.

Back at work, during my lunch break, I hurry back to my apartment.

Shoving some things into a bag, making sure to hide all my weapons, I take out a untraceable cell phone.

I dial the Assassin's house. It was a place on the outskirts of the city where all the Assassins of the Fyre lived. It is the home base for all our operations.

My favorite of all the assassins, Savanna, picks up. She must be on training duty today.

"Hello? D and G, how may I direct your call?"

I look in the mirror next to my dining room table. My face was unreadable.

"Hey Savanna. It's Red Raven" I greet her using my code name.

Savanna's voice drops to a concerned whisper, "Do you have a problem, Scarlet?"

I rub my forehead where a headache threatens to appear.

"You'll have to be more specific, Savanna."

"Are you in danger at this very moment?" She asks, I could tell she was moving away to hear me better over the background noise of metal swords clashing.

"I can't tell you. My family has been threatened for my silence." I tell her sadly.

"I'll be right there."


	4. Chapter 4

I finish my work early and head back to my apartment to find Savanna and my twin sister Alexandra waiting for me, with worried looks obviously written on their faces.

"Savanna, Alex. You didn't need to come." I say sternly.

Alex rushes to me, pulling me into a firm hug,clearly relieved that I was unharmed.

"Scarlet! I'm so glad you're alright!"

I pull myself out of her grasp, gripping her shoulders in my hands.

"Alex, I'm fine. You don't need to worry so much...That's my job." I say, making Alex chuckle.

We sit down at the dining room table, each of us clutching a hot cup of coffee. That's when I notice a scar on my sister's wrist.

"Alex...Where did you get this scar?" I ask clutching her hand and pointing to the mark that stood out on her pale flesh.  
She looks surprised for a second before replying, "How'd you see it?"

I smile crookedly, "...'Cause I'm awesome like that. Now tell me!"

Alex and Savanna exchange looks from over their cups as they each took a sip.

What was going on?

Then it clicks, "Oh Hell no! You are not going to be a vigilante!" I was furious...after all I have done to protect her and Cayden, this is how she repays me?

Savanna doesn't say anything, just keeps on drinking, but Alex, fires back, "And what about it? Who do you think is going to protect this city?"

I slam my fist down on the table, "It doesn't matter! I am protecting you Alexandra, and what that means is -don't put yourself in harm's way!"

Alex narrows her eyes at my words. "Scarlet, you believe that by sheltering me you are protecting me? What you're doing is cruel and unusual punishment!"

Then she tops it all off with these words, "You're punishing me for Mom and Dad dying."

That was my limit, I grip my cup so hard it breaks, shattering into a million pieces.

Luckily I had drunk all of my coffee, so yeah. No burns today.

"Alex...I'm sorry that you feel that way. While I get my anger under control...Get out."

Alex sees the pure fury in my eyes, because she stands up, draining the rest of her drink, and leaves. Leaving Savanna to deal with me.

"So...The weather's nice." Savanna says cautiously.

I give her a bemused look before I stand up and pick up my bag, and give Savanna a hug.

I arrive back at the hotel within a few minutes, and when I set foot into the hotel both my pagers go off! One for the assassins house, the other for the penthouse.

Gah! Which one do I answer?

_Why me?_

I decide to call the A. House. I tell them that I was busy working right then. Which wasn't completely untrue, because I was definitely _ working _on not kicking some ass right now.

I get into the penthouse elevator and reach the lounge, where the other bidders are, well, lounging.

"Do you guys have anything better to do than sit around here all day?" I ask them half serious.

Truthfully, I could care less about who they were. Even though there is a cop, a thief, an artist, a mobster, and a black market auction owner...nope still don't care.

"Oh hey, it's you, what's your name?" The thief, Baba, asks.

I roll my eyes and cross my arms across my chest. "Scarlet." I say bluntly.

Everyone looks taken aback that I actually have my name. Why should they be? I am just a...Assassin. Alright, I'll give them that much. That is _it. _

"Is that your real name?" Ota the famous artist asks.

I smile sadly, "Real as I am."

I turn toward Soryu, who had been standing by the windows.

"Now tell me what you need from me, or I am going back to my apartment." I was standing there, hands on my hips, waiting for a reply.

Soryu begins to walk toward the door, and I follow him nonetheless. I had to admit...he fascinates me.

Soryu leads me to his room where he hands me a very elaborate dress, and it was black...my second favorite color.

Then he shoves a thick file in my hand.

I open the file after laying the dress on the back of a chair, and my eyes widen.

"What is this?" I ask, reading over the list of items. It included a tiger, which I knew were endangered, a very old katana, which happens to be my favorite weapon.

I quickly scan the list. Committing every single item to memory.

"The list for the auction." Soryu says sitting down on the couch in the lounge.

"And what am I suppose to do with it?" I ask. Usually I catch on pretty quick, but he confuses me.

"Memorize it. You're going to help with the auction tonight." he doesn't miss a beat telling me this.

I sit down on the couch as far away as possible from Soryu, who picks up a book and becomes immersed as soon as I turn my eyes down to the list.

Pretending to read the list for a while, I realize that Soryu wasn't going back to the others. Great. _Not. _

I decide to speak up.

"You can go back to the others, I'm not going to run away." I say quietly.

Obnoxiously Soryu turns to look at me for a spilt second, then turns back to his novel.

A lock of red hair escape from my ponytail, and I brush it behind my ear.

I become frustrated by trying to focus on the list that my dyslexia kicks in and all the letters are turned around. Grumbling nonsense, I snap shut the file, and rub my eyes.

"What's the matter with you woman?" Soryu asks.

I sneak a look at him and he is still reading his novel.

"Wouldn't you like to know..." I say sarcastically.

"If you can't read it..." he trails of as well, but I knew what he means.

"I can read, just not for hours at a time." I reply.

"What, are you stupid?"

I stand up and turn to look at him.

"No, I'm not stupid, just dyslexic." I growl and flee the room like Hellhounds were chasing me.

In a way, they kind of were.


	5. Chapter 5

I rush down to the VIP lounge to find the rest of the bidders surrounded by women.

I could see why Soryu didn't return...The women here reek of perfume!

I was always told to avoid women and men wearing heavy amounts of perfume and cologne. I guess it was because it felt like they were hiding their true selves.

One of the women catch me standing in the doorway and doesn't just send a glare my way...she sends daggers and bullets.

I roll my eyes and continue to walk into the room, all eyes turn to me. And that was just the women.

The bidders were playing poker, The thief, Baba, I think his name is, greets me.

"Hey Scarlet! What's up with you?"

I smile a little, and take a seat behind Baba.

"Nothing much, just thinking." I reply.

The other bidders shoot me equally dangerous glare. Eisuke, the owner of the auction, just plain ignores me.

One of the woman speaks up from her perch, I was comparing her to a bird of course, and says in a mocking tone, "No wonder no one likes you...You're just plain ugly."

I shrug, before firing back, "Nice perfume. Must you marinate in it so much?"

The woman looks shocked for a second before relying with a malicious smile, "Whatever look you were going for, well, ya missed."

"Does everyone you talk to imagine duct tape so early in the the conversation?" I give her a grin that I have used to send people to the brink of insanity, and send fear into hearts.

In a word, crazy. Nuts. Insane. Creepy. The list can go on and on. Am I going to continue it? Not feeling like making _myself _go bonkers, thank-you-very-much.

The woman is at a loss for words, and I say triumphantly, "Sarcasm. Just one more service I offer."

I stand up, and looking downwards, I say to the bidders, "Ota has a pair of ones and a queen."

Ota turns to glare at me.

"Oh quit glaring, you were going to lose anyways, since Baba has an ace up his sleeve."

I give them a thumbs up and quickly, but gracefully, leave the room.

I run into Soryu in the hallway. He grabs my arm without a word and drags me to his room.

After being forced to get dressed in the very elaborate black dress, and a masquerade mask is shoved into my hand, I am led down to the basement where the auction is apparently held.

Then I find myself standing behind the curtain offstage, glaring at the auctioneer, who was dressed like the mad hatter.

It was time for the auction soon.

I was standing there with the mask on my head, glancing nervously around.

I have participated in many things...such I will not name, but never have I been forced to help with a black market auction!

I could feel someone's presence behind me, so I turn my head slightly. It was Soryu.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going."

Sliding the mask down to cover my eyes, I hesitantly step out onto the stage.

After at least an hour of standing on the stage and putting the things up for auction at the front of the stage, I could feel the effects of standing under a spotlight get to me. A bead of sweat trails down my back, not just because I was nervous, but because I was afraid of making the wrong move.

And I could tell that Soryu was watching from offstage.

What was his plan? To make me annoyed to the point of shooting him and the other bidders, or... of course. He is making me an accomplice to their crime.

Why didn't it dawn on me till just now? I must be more tired and nervous than I thought.

I secretly press my thumb of my right hand to the palm of my left. A relaxing technique I have used since I became an assassin.

Then I continue the job I have been given. Like a good little assassin. _Not. _

Afterwards when I reach Soryu's suite, I collapse of the couch, my dress riding up. Luckily it was long enough it didn't reveal anything but my legs.

I hear the door shut but I am way too tired to lift my head.

In the distance, right as I am about to fall asleep, I hear, "You did a decent job, Scarlet."

I smile inwardly, _He called me Scarlet. _

Gee that's a first.


	6. Chapter 6

I awoke back in a bed.

I was still wearing the black dress from last night, so I clearly fell asleep in my bed. But I don't remember most likely stumbling into my room and onto this most comfortable bed.

Did Soryu carry me? I inwardly cringe at the thought. I had no shoes on so he must have seen the scars on my feet from where I was cut and tortured.

Ugh. _so _not going there.

However if he did carry me, it must mean that he has some kindness in him. Gah! What am I thinking?!

He is a mobster! And one of the Ice Dragons no less!

The Ice Dragons, I have discovered, ordered the hit on my parents _and _me. Back then when I was twelve, now I was twenty-four, the League of Frye didn't just go by a hit list. No they were very conniving, sneaky and untruthful, _hitmen. _I Luckily was approached by them when Queen Everly of the Fyre took over the League. Whew. Dodged a bullet there.

I have snuck into the headquarters of the Dragons, a few times, narrowly escaping without being caught.

I walk into the bathroom and wash off my makeup before turning off the sink and peering in the mirror above.

I think cautiously of my next move. I could try gaining intel on the Dragons. But how much good will that do me?

_None what so ever. _

The Ice Dragons were very careful of what they do and who they kill. They practically have the cops wrapped around their fingers. No help there either.

I turn and lean against the sink counter.

What if...I got in from the inside? Would that work? I had a fifty-fifty shot of success. But was it worth it for revenge for my parents?

On one hand, if I failed my plan would die with me. On the other, if I am able to break through from the inside, how and where would I find the info on the hit ordered twelve years ago?

Hmm...

I leave the bathroom after changing into different casual clothes. As soon as I leave the suite I run into Baba. I had filed him into the non life threating category so I figured it was okay to talk to him.

"Hey Scarlet! Come on!" Baba takes me by the wrist and pulls me all the way to the VIP lounge. Where we find the rest of the gang.

But someone stood out among them, a woman with long black hair and is wearing a fancy dress. Not too fancy though.

She must have felt me looking at her, because she turns around and smiles at me.

I've met a lot of men and women in my line of work, but never have I seen such a smile. It was filled with warmth... but also with knowledge. As if she has seen the world as I have, and like me, survived.

I wondered who she was.

"Scarlet, this is Jade." the women, Jade, reaches out and grabs my hand.

"Oh good to meet you. Now I know that I am not the only one surrounded by these men."

I smile, and Jade looks shocked for a moment, before breaking out in a fake smile. Different from the smile she had given me earlier.

I wonder what I had done to make her act differently towards me.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Jade."

Baba drags me over to the only place available for me to sit, and that was in the chair next to the couch.

Baba sits down and I find that Soryu and Eisuke are deep in conversation.

Jade comes over, and interrupts them. Simply by saying, "I want to go out."

Before either, or anyone else could say anything, I am right there, replying, "I'll take you."

Jade smiles the grins like she did before, and I relax.

Jade then proceeds to drag me out the door.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We go to the arcade, which surprisingly was my favorite place to go. I loved- still do- playing dance dance revolution. And shockingly, when I check the high score list, I find myself still at number one. At least I was number one at something.

Jade sees me checking out the high score list and chuckles when I show her my name at the top of the board.

"I could not have pictured you at the top of this game." she explains.

I raise an eyebrow, "Do you want to see _how _I'm number one?"

She laughs and replies, "Oh it is so on!"

After we play a few games we stop at a café and I order us two coffees.

Jade, as I suspected, was a very high class woman. She went to a very upper crust boarding school. And she is also the daughter of the boss of the Bell Crickets.

"So who are your parents?" Jade asks, and my body freezes.

"Dead." I was honest for once with my story.

Jade's face becomes sad at what I said, I try to comfort her though, "It's alright, Jade. Its been a long time."

I take a whipped cream canister from the drink station we are sitting next to.

"Now you will see my favorite part about coffee." I say with a sneaky grin, and I shake the can, before I start spraying it onto Jade's drink.

Once I was done Jade hesitantly takes a sip, before that sip turned into an all out chugging of the coffee.

"I take it that you like it."

She nods and reaches for my coffee, which I had also added whipped cream to.

I pick it up, and have it out of her reach before she could touch it.

"Uh uh Jade. Anyone that knows me, also knows they're dead if they try to mess with_ my _coffee."

Jade takes one look at me and busts out laughing.

I join her for no reason.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**(So you see, Jade is actually Mi Ling. I just changed her name. I was thinking of doing something 'special' for my main character, Scarlet. In the story it is about July. So I am in the process of writing a birthday chapter for her. I'll get started on it right away! Later!)**_


	7. Chapter 7

I was awake long before my alarm went off.

As soon as my phone begins to blare Lady Gaga's 'Poker Face' I reach over and pick it up, cutting off the song right in the middle of the chorus.

Sitting up, once again I was staying in Soryu's suite, I stretch. I was only wearing my bra and sweatpants, so most of my scars were revealed.

It sickens me to no point that men -_and women-_ had tortured me when I was only a small teenager. Of course, now that I have tortured others myself, I have been hesitant to put blame on the ones who gave me these scars. One scar in particular was right in the middle of my stomach. I received it the first time I had witnessed death. And it was my own parents.

The assassin who did kill my parents, whispered to me, "May God forgive you of the Eternal Fire." Right before she thrust her un-bloodied sword into my gut. Which is where the scar lies today.

Since Alexandra was at a boarding school at the time, she was not sought after. And I thank whoever might be watching me from above, that she wasn't killed or at least no attempt on her life was made. Far as I know at least.

I swing my legs over the side of the bed.

I was planning on going to the Assassin house today to get in some training. When I first began my training, my mentor did the strangest things to discipline me.

To name a few, she made me meditate over hot candles, do pushups on the roof of the Assassin house, shove my head into a bucket of freezing water that she told me was hot.

But she was gone. She had quit the Assassins to lead her life for herself. Which is what I have wanted since I first was dubbed an Assassin.

But I gave up hope a long time ago on that dream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I pull up to the heavily secured iron gate that lied nearly at the beginning of the driveway that in turn leads up to the Assassin house.

I press the intercom button to signal the security guard on duty at the moment, to get them moving. I wait a minute and when nothing happens, I repeatedly press the button. Which I am sure was ringing like an alarm clock in the security room.

However much fun I was having was cut short with the annoyed voice over the speaker, "I heard you! So quit you're whining-"

I knew that there was a camera that was always pointed toward the incoming car, to validate who it was, so to stop them I took off the sunglasses that covered half my face, and raised an eyebrow.

"Um, I mean, 'Who dares try to open Hell's Gate'?" the voice, which I recognized as a new recruit, says. Afraid of me even over an intercom.

"It is I. The brave warrior."

The gates immediately open.

I chuckle to myself as I pass through the entrance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Assassin house isn't exactly a building you'd call a _house. _More like a freaking mansion.

As soon as I park my car, a black mustang, in the fifty car garage, Savannah comes to my door, right as I am turning off the engine.

"Scarlet! Hey! What are you doing here?"

I smile and reply, "Trying to get out of my car."

Savannah realizes that she is in the way and steps out of the path of my door.

"Seriously though, Queen Everly was just asking how and where you've been."

I pop open the trunk, and pull out my equipment bag.

After shutting it, I begin walking toward the house, with Savannah trailing right behind me.

"Scarlet! Wait up!" Savannah says as she tries to catch up to me.  
I stop in my tracks and turn toward her. "Okay Savannah, spill it. What's up?"

"We have some new recruits that Queen Everly says you have to pick from."  
I inwardly groan. That means I have to pick an apprentice.

Oh this is going to be _fun._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I enter the training gym which practically was the size of the garage where it was located.

Already there were about ten men and women lined up facing the wall. It was the same thing I had to do before I was chosen by she-who-will-not-be-named.  
I stand where they all could see me, and say in a booming voice, "Alright recruits. Face me."  
They comply and I begin my cross examination.

"Alright, recruits. My name is Red Raven for these tests. If you are selected by me, it means I see something in you that's worth my time." I say standing up so tall, that my back would feel it later.

One of the recruits thinks he's brave and says to me, "How can you be an assassin? You're so short!"

The few others snicker, but when the man sees the pure fury in my eyes, he audibly gulps.

I walk straight up to him and pull him down by the collar, to my level which was only an inch or two shorter than him.

"Since you think that you are better than me, you get to be the example to the others in a round of boxing." I say, a malicious smile spreading on my face.

I drag him by the collar and I didn't even need to tell the other recruits to follow, they just did.

I shove him toward the boxing ring and he picks up a pair of gloves from the edge of the ring.  
Then it was time to fight.

I was known for not using any gloves so I stand in front of the recruit, bare knuckled, and chuckle at the fearful expression he was showing.

"Don't look so scared. It is not your time."

The bell rung and I stood there waiting, just waiting for the first attack, which is how I was taught.

The man swings his fist in a good right hook, but I dodge it by stepping to the side.

I return the force by crouching and hitting his legs right behind the knee. His legs go one way he goes another.

I lean over him already knowing that the fight was over.

"Get up, boy." I growl. And he opens his eyes slowly.

"Why should I?" he asks.

I force a smile, grabbing his hand and pulling him to his feet.

"Why? Simply put... you are my apprentice."

He stands there dumbfounded, "I lost though!"

I give him a small smile, "I didn't really expect you to win though."

I turn toward the rest of the recruits, "The rest of you partner up. We are going to test your skills."

They don't move s much as an inch. I begin to get annoyed.

"Did I mumble? Do it now!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the rest of the recruits battle it out amongst themselves, I am approached by my apprentice.

"What's your real name?" he asks cautiously.

"Scarlet, but when we are around people who know, call me 'Mentor'." I say keeping my eyes on the battling going on around me.

"Why?" he asks. I turn my head sharply to glare at him.

"I'll explain it to you then... When all the current assassins were apprentices, we either called our teacher, 'Mentor' or we got punished for not doing so."

A look of understanding shows very plainly on his face.

"What's your name, boy?" I ask.

He shakes his head and replies, "I never had one. I was always called a very bad name growing up."

I look up to the ceiling with a look of _Seriously Lord? _

I look back toward my apprentice.

"From now until your apprenticeship is over you will be called... Dominic."

Now a look of surprise crosses his face.

"Dominic?"

"Dominic."

After he confirms with me about his name _Dominic _brilliantly smiles and replies with,  
"Thank you... Mentor."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**(Yep, Scarlet just got herself an apprentice! I know I said this would be a birthday chapter for her, but I changed my mind. I like this much better than the chapter I had in mind. See you in later chapters!**_

_**-Jackie Blake. )**_


	8. Chapter 8

I begin Dominic's training right away.

I take him to the beach that night, where my mentor took me to as well.

We stood facing each other, a few feet apart.

I begin by saying this, "Your very first lesson tonight is about balance."

He looks at me surprise written all over his face.

"Wipe that look off your face!" I growl.  
Dominic complies, most likely remembering what happened in the ring.

"I chose you, because you have potential."

Dominic begins to smile, but I clear my throat, "Ahem, _However. _You must prove to me your worth."

"Alright, Mentor. What do I do first?"

I first begin by saying this, "In the Clan of Fyre, we have a system of Balance. Which is the same thing as saying you have peace within our circle."

"So tonight you will learn your first move to fighting."

I gesture toward a series of rocks that raised out of the ocean by at least ten feet. However, each rock, and there was about ten of them that led to a platform at the end.

"Watch and study my movements carefully."

I go up the steps that lead to the first rock after discarding my trench coat on the beach.

I stand still on the top, then I crouch, my hands clasped together, eyes closed for a second before I jump and swing my hips, in a front left kick. Just happening to land on the second rock.

I continue this till I reach the platform.

When I first did this with my mentor, six years ago, all my muscles had ached by the time I had reached the end... not to mention how many times I had fallen into the water!

I come back to Dominic, who was looking quite panicked. I pick up my trench coat, dust it off, and slip it around my shoulders. I had a feeling that if I put it on, Dominic would fall in, and I would have to let him use it.

Dominic climbs the stone steps, he crouches similar to the way I did it, but he doesn't put his hands together. Then he tries to do the move but fails miserably and falls straight into the water. Even I wince. It looked painful.

Dominic climbs out shivering, but I shake my head, pointing to the rocks. He looks at me exasperated.

Once again he doesn't put his hands together and falls into the water.

Nonetheless, I steer him back in the direction of the rocks.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After at least an hour of him trying and failing to even get to the second rock, I tell him to call it quits.

And by that time I figure I've tortured him enough with the freezing cold waters.

Giving a spare change of clothes to Dominic from the trunk of my mustang, he quickly changes while I have my back turned away.

"Done? Then you need rest and something warm."

Driving back to the Assassin house via the private road that led to where we were, I could hear Dominic's teeth chattering.

"You know... my mentor never let me change clothes until we were back at the house."

Dominic turns toward me, "W-why would s-he do t-that?" He was lucky that I could understand him while he was so cold.

I keep my eyes on the moonlit road as I talk, "My mentor wasn't kind. She punished me every chance she got. When I first did try those rocks that you did tonight, I was out there for at least three hours."

"W-why w-would s-she do t-that?"

I frown as memories of my mentor float to the front of my mind. "She was one of those women in the world that showed no emotions or feelings. She also believed that I was a demon incarnate and it was up to her to beat it out of me."

Turning the steering wheel to follow the road, the head lights of my mustang one of my only light sources, a painful memory comes to me.

Trying to clear my head of it, I start back up the conversation. This time focused on my apprentice.

"Why do you want to become an Assassin, Dominic?"

He clears his throat, the warmth from the heater obviously stopped his teeth from chattering.

"It's not the right time."

The Assassin house gradually comes into view.

I didn't start up the conversation again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After making sure that Dominic gets safely to the apprentice house, I head back into town.

I didn't want to go back to my apartment or the employee dormitory either.

So I went to the place that this all started.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Driving up the road that leads into the dark forest, I keep one hand on the wheel while I roll my window down.

The cool night air felt more nostalgic than usual as a one level stone building comes into view.

The stone house was overflowing with moss and ivy, yet no one had bothered to take care of it over the years.

I park on the side of the stone structure and swing open my door, and step out, my black army boots crunching the leaves beneath me.

It was almost too much to take when I open the front door, the hinges swinging outwards with a loud groan, and the musty scent of cigarettes and perfume still linger in the air.

I take one step inside and the door slams shut abruptly.

Before I felt a presence or should I say, _presences, _I yank up the hood of my trench coat so that it covers half of my face.

"Who dares enter the realm of the Earth Clan?" someone says coldly, but it was loud enough to echo throughout the house.

"_Earth Clan?!_"

If this was true, I've just stumbled into sudden death territory!


	9. Chapter 9

;"_Earth clan?!_"

The moment, the _second_, I said that, the temperature in the room dropped drastically. As if someone took the thermostat and turned it all the way down. Brr...

"Who are you to question our clan?" the same voice penetrates the coldness without any hesitation.

I don't answer, simply because I was planning my escape.

"Grab her!"

_Damn it. _

Knowing the place like I know myself, I reach my hands up and grab the part of the ceiling that is jutted out, enough for me to pull myself up and out of the way.

"Where'd she go?!"

I could faintly remember that the Clan of Earth use the ground to sense their opponents from long distances.

If I don't come up with an escape plan within... oh... _five seconds_ I'm either screwed or deader than dead.

I hear breathing underneath me, and I get an idea. Oh I love these moments when it seems like I am smarter than the average bear.

Dropping my legs down I wrap them around the persons neck and let go, dropping all my weight into them.

I land on my back-hard.

"There she is!" I hear someone say.

Reaching into my hidden coat pocket, I draw three small daggers. These were only used for emergencies. And I think this counts as one, right?

Still crouched on the ground, I hear the shuffling of feet nearby.

The person I had pushed down into the ground, begins to get up, and I kick out my legs while balancing on my hands. Bam! He is knocked out cold.

I throw one of my daggers over my shoulder and I hear someone cry out in pain from behind me. Of course before I hear a loud thump as they hit the ground.

**A minute later...**

_**Crack... hiss...**_

My eyes widen and my body freezes at the sudden sounds.

What was it?

Then a sudden heat begins to fill the dark room and light begins to illuminate my half covered face.

Oh damn... Fire!

Who in the world would start a fire _here?!_

"_Scarlet!_" I was called through the fire by... my sister!

"Idiot! Don't say my name!"

I see a circle beginning to form around me of Earth clan members.

I had only two daggers left! Oh Hell.

"Let her go."

My sister, comes towards the wall of fire and snaps at it with...a whip. Who the Hell, much less a vigilante, uses a _whip_?

Nonetheless she clears a path through the fire, and calmly stands with the fire to her back, a whip in hand. Looking pretty Badass to me.

Cracking the whip against the floor, none of the clan members move so much as an inch.

Alex smiles, and pulls her whip back keeping her hand on her hip, then swings her weapon forward, hooking onto one of the member's own weapon, and making it go flying.

That was enough distraction for me.

I grab the dagger which had been flung into the air, and move at a fast pace toward my sister, who had someone sneaking up behind her.

I hook my arm around Alex's neck pulling her away from the fire and bracing myself to fight once more.

"You're gonna die here, girl." the man that had begun sneaking up on Alex I recognized him as a fellow assassin... just from the Earth league.

"Get out of here, Obsidian!" I scream at my sister, the name I had come up with, after a strange series of events, due to her unnatural jet black hair, which I saw was now red. How she managed to pull that off, I wanted to know.

She stares at me shocked, yet doesn't move a muscle in any direction.

I ignore her for the time being while I fling one of my daggers which the handle had the all too familiar saying in Romanian carved into it.

"May God forgive you of the Eternal Fire."

I say as I watch as the same assassin goes down with one hit. One look at him and I knew he was dead.

I grab my sister's arm and drag her out the door barely managing to escape the flames.

Once in the mustang, hurriedly shifting it into drive and racing out of there, I ask my sister the question that has been nagging me ever since she first told me of her plans to become a hero of the night.

"Why now, Alexandra? Why choose to become a vigilante at a time like this?"

Alex had taken off her mask and now it was lying in her lap, and when I glance over, I see she has a nostalgic look on her face as she gazes at the passing scenery.

"Remember that safe house we built, Alexandra?"

She looks over at me with a sad expression written on her face.

"Yeah and the one we accidentally blew up?"

I could tell that her mind was elsewhere, so I just continued to drive my mustang back to the Assassin house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a long night of fighting, the last thing I wanted in the morning was a heaping bowl of attitude and a side of sarcasm.

As soon as I walked out of Soryu's spare bedroom, dressed only in cutoff shorts and a t-shirt that said, 'If only you had a clue' I knew something was off.

Soryu wasn't there sitting on the couch reading the newspaper or a book, but was already glaring at me.

"Wow, so this is how the day is going to start. Better equip my battle armor." I half-joke. I was indeed somewhat serious about the armor part...

"Shut up and listen, woman."

A wise-crack was on the tip of my tongue, but I bit down on it to keep it from rolling off.

"You're job now... is going to be pretending to be Jade."

My surprise must have clearly been stated on my face, because Soryu sighed as if he carried even _half _the burden I do, and resigned himself to the task of telling about what he wanted me to do.

As soon as he was finished, my mouth dropped open. Holy crap. He really did want me to pretend to be Jade! I knew that we looked somewhat similar from the back, with equal length hair, and we could actually pass for each other if we put some serious thought into it, but come on!

And the day only got worse from there.


	10. Chapter 10

Walking into the penthouse lounge, I spotted Jade instantly. She wasn't wearing a dress today, but an outfit somewhat as laid back as mine.

While I was wearing a t-shirt that said ,'If only you had a clue' Jade was wearing a blue tank top. I was wearing cutoff shorts that hit mid-thigh, she was wearing a pink skirt. Me: boots. Jade: sandals.

"Hey Jade." I greet her without hesitating.

She turns toward me and I gasp. Jade had a black eye!

"Please don't just stand there and look at me funny." Jade says. It felt colder than usual. What had happened for her to loose her bright cheerful demeanor that she was apparently famous for? I felt a sudden fierce protectiveness towards the woman who had become my friend so quickly.

I take a seat quietly and ask her what happened.

She looks up at me, and I could feel a certain sadness from her.

"I was attacked." she says to me.

My left hand curls into a fist, my only thoughts about revenge.

"And that's why you will be Jade at her marriage meetings." Soryu says.

Jade's eyes widen, well as she could with a black eye, and she exclaims, "Scarlet! I could never ask you to do that!"

"Don't worry Jade. I can protect myself against a lot of attacks." I tell her, keeping the conversation between us.

Instead of replying, Jade gives me a hug.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that day...

I was wearing Jade's favorite dress, as I was sitting on the most uncomfortable chair ever, listening to one of Jade's 'suitors' drone on and on about something I was so bored with, I didn't even bother paying attention.

"Miss Jade?"

I snap back to attention when the ugly man begins to talk to me.

"Yes?"

Although I had no tolerance for him, I still had to play the part.

"Would you like to go somewhere by ourselves?"

I got what he was suggesting and I turn toward Soryu my expression clearly showing my disgust, because Soryu takes my hand and drags me out of there. With the man following, much to my disdain.

"Jade! Please! We were meant to be!" he yells grabbing my hand tightly in his grip.

"Uh-uh. No way dude. Now _let go._" the last part I say with enough malicious all but dripping from my words.

The man, who I knew was a loan shark boss, gulps audibly and releases my hand.

After I leave, Soryu goes to get the car, since none of his men were here, I feel a presence. I reach up to yank my hood over my face, when it struck me...I was still in Jade's dress! My trench coat carried all my weapons, and believe me, with this dress it would be impossible to carry anything but my gun and knife. Which were each strapped around my left leg.

I turn to look behind me, all the while wishing for my coat, and my eyes narrow at who I see.

"I thought it was you." I tell the loan shark boss. He had followed us outside with a gun in hand.

"Come quietly or I'll shoot."

I reach down underneath my-Jade's-dress and pull off my weapon holder. If he wanted to play dirty, oh yeah, I'll give him bloody...I mean _dirty. _

Sliding my knife out of it's sheathed, I hear him laugh as I toss my gun to the side.

"Didn't anyone ever tell not to bring a knife to a gun fight?" he chides.

I smile faintly at his stupidity. Yeah that old saying...

I put the dagger behind my back, waiting for the right moment to throw it.

He smiles and begins to pull the trigger, but before he can pull it all the way back, my knife is jammed into the muzzle. The loan shark looks at me then at his gun. Me, gun. When he looks back at me, I am standing in front of him with a very unamused look.

"Who are you?" he asks frightened as a little boy.

I sneer. "I'm your worst nightmare." before I can close in on him, I feel a sharp pain in my abdomen.

"You bastard!" I say, pulling the bloody knife from my side from where one of his men threw it.

I hear some call out for me, before I lose consciousness all together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She's going to fine. Just a nick of her artery and I've sewn her up, and given her some pain medicine."

"Thank you, doctor."

"Your welcome, Soryu."

I hear a door close before I fall back into a deep dreamless sleep.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**A few hours later...**

"Ah!" I scream as I try getting up off the couch where I had been sleeping.

"What happened?" Soryu says rushing into the room.

"Nothing, just tried to get up."

"Tsk." he swiftly moves toward me and checks my wound.

His face was so close... it was then I realize how handsome he in fact was.

I allowed myself to think this before I shut off that part of my mind that found him attractive. Stupid hormones.

"Geez." I say out loud not realizing that I did.

"What?" Soryu asks looking confused.

"Oh... nothing...thinking about how this happened." I lie smoothly. Well it wasn't a complete lie. I was indeed pondering over ways to kill the man who had wounded me.

...I used to be so kind too. Alas, me being exposed to the brutal world of assassins and killing has darkened my heart, my mind... and my soul.

I close my eyes. Whenever I thought about this, I tell myself it is for the best. What better way to protect your family than becoming someone people fear?

Don't answer that.


	11. Chapter 11

After an hour of staring up at the ceiling, I was bored, nearly to the point of throwing something... just to hear a noise.

Soryu told me that he had some business to take care of and that he would be back soon.

I groan and roll over to my unstitched and aching side, tracing my finger over the dark blue fabric that was Soryu's couch.

I kept reaching down to my pocket to get my iPod, but every time I do this, I am disappointed. Why couldn't I have taken it with me?

I sit up as slowly as I could and stand up equally slow.

I take my time searching for a phone. When I open a drawer, I come across a throw away one. Perfect.

I take it out of the drawer, and after making sure it was not wired, dial Alex's phone.

A few rings later she picks up. "Hello?"

"Alex. It's me. Scarlet."

"Oh my gosh. Scarlet, why are you calling me so late? Is everything okay?" Alex begins to panic. So I tell her some truth. She sincerely did not need to know all the facts, some of which would put her in even more danger.

"I'm fine. I got knifed, but I'm on the mend." I rub my side.

"...Seriously, Scarlet? You sound so calm!" Alex says.

"Alex. Come on, you know me, has a wound ever got me down?" I ask sinking into the couch, clutching the phone in my hand. It is then that I realize that I was in a shirt that was not my own. At least I was still wearing my leggings and bra underneath.

But it also means that Soryu saw my torture marks.

Hearing the door open after talking with my sister for a few minutes, "I have to go Alex. Love you. Bye."

I end the call, and not even a minute later... the phone begins to ring.

"Why can she never take a hint..." I mutter and find that Soryu was standing in the doorway to the living room.

"Who was that you were talking to?" Soryu asks.

I look down at the phone in my lap sadly. "...My sister."

Soryu has a look of shock on his face, before asking, "Did you tell her anything?" I knew he was talking about the auction.

"Now why would I do that? Hopefully now you trust me enough to at least let me make sure my twin sister is alright."

He looks surprised at my words.

"_You _have a _twin_?!"

I roll my eyes, and reply, "Yeah, but she is actually the better of us twins."

I stare at the phone, wishing for more time to talk to Alexandra. And more time to try to convince her to give up the whole vigilante idea.

"What's your sister's name?" Soryu asks carefully.

I look up at him, crossing my arms across my chest, "Alexandra."

"What's your last name?" he brushes his hair back, but I think he looked sexy with his hair down. Gah! Not again!

Wanting to smack myself simply to get some sense back into me, I brush my red hair out my own face.

"I can't tell you. However, you probably already know it."

His mask closes in on his face at my words. His mask would have scared me seven years ago, but since becoming an assassin... yeah you get the idea. Right?

I reach over and grab his hand in both of mine. "Thank you for taking care of me, but I really need to get back to my sister. She is a little nuts." I smile faintly at the idea of my sister in a straight jacket... well as long as she was safe...

"I'll call one of my men to go get your sister. Can she bring you some clothes?" his words surprised me as equally as mine did him.

"Um... yeah... sure. Let me call her back." I reply.

Dialing her number once again, she picks up on the first ring, "Scarlet Knight, you better have a good reason-"

I interrupt her, saying this, "Alexandra, I need you to go to my apartment and get me some spare clothes. You know where the spare key is and be ready for someone to come pick you up from there."

I hang up. And when I face Soryu once again, he has his arms crossed.

"Your name is Scarlet _Knight_?" Soryu's voice echoes and I could tell that it meant something to him.

Flinching as if he had struck me, I nod slowly.

He then takes a step toward, and I take a step backward and we do this until my back hits the wall. He puts his hands on either side of my head trapping me.

"Who are you Scarlet Knight? What do you want from me?"

I close my eyes on instinct, waiting for the hit that would obviously come after me not answering him.

But instead of a slap across the face, Soryu takes my chin and lifts it higher. I didn't dare to open my eyes.

When his lips come down on mine, a wildfire begins racing through my veins at the simple touch.

When his mouth leaves mine empty I grab him and drag him back toward me us connecting once more.

Soryu groans and pulls me away from him. Separating our bodies, I finally opened my eyes.

No freaking way, did I just kiss my enemy!


	12. Chapter 12

After our fiery kiss Soryu escapes to the bedroom.

I collapse onto the couch my mind reeling.

I look at the clock on the wall...a quarter to midnight. If my hunch is right, Alexandra, will be out right now as a nameless vigilante.

I quickly pick up the phone where I had dropped it and pulling on my boots, which thankfully were by the door, I slip out into the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I dial Alex. It was midnight by now and I was standing underneath her apartment window, my mind coming up worst case scenarios that contained someone defeating her and ripping off her mask exposing us to the world.

Alex unlocks her window and peers down into the street below. "Scarlet Raven Knight! What the hell is your plan this time?"

She was wearing a black hoodie and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. And she had that same air about her that I was told I had. How could I be surprised? We are after all twins.

"Alex, push down the ladder so I can come up!" I call.

She is silent for a moment. Possibly deciding whether or not to leave me out there or to do ask I said.

She evidently chooses the latter because she climbs out of the window onto the fire escape and pushes down the ladder that led to her.

Once we are inside her well-sized apartment, I collapse onto her couch.

"Scarlet? What happened to you?" Alex asks panicked.

"Remember, I told you I was knifed." I yawn. Geez, I'm tired.

Alex smiles faintly. She knew that I rarely showed anyone my weaknesses. Like for example... me being overly worked and stressed.

"And where were you stabbed?" she asks going to her medical supplies bag.

I take my shirt and lift it up to show my bandaged wound.

"Shame shame Scarlet. You might be great at what you do, but you're not superhuman." Alex says teasingly.

She removes my bandage and clucks her tongue, and tosses it into the trash before beginning to stich back closed my wound.

"Hey wait a second...I thought that doctors couldn't mess with another's work?" Yeah my sister is a doctor. She works at a clinic part time, but the rest of the time she is patching me up.

"Well that's just an old stupid idea. What if the doctor who worked on you couldn't reach you quickly enough and you bled out?" Alex says keeping her eyes concentrated on her task. The lamp next to her was dim yet bright enough for Alex to work.

"And stop avoiding the question. How did you get stabbed?"

I let out a small laugh as she easily steers me back on topic. Ah Alex.

"I will only tell you after you're done." I really did not need for her to stop and for me to bleed all over her nice couch.

A few minutes later she stops and takes off her latex medical gloves and tosses them in the trash next to her.

"So doctor, will I live?" I joke my eyes closing on there own.

"Twelve stitches. Damn Scarlet."

I don't respond to her, simply because I didn't have the strength to. And I slip into a dreamless sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning sunlight is the worst for when you have a hangover.

Opening my eyes, I see my sister is fast asleep in the armchair next to the couch. She must have watched me to make sure nothing happened during the night.

I stand up from the couch, pat my sister's head, and head into the kitchen.

After standing and looking out the window for a few minutes, I hear my sister begin to awaken.

"Scarlet? Are you here?" Alex calls.

I open the fridge and Alex grabs my hand as I am pulling out a carton of eggs, planning on making breakfast.

"Scarlet Raven Knight. What do you think you are doing?" Alex demands.

I arch an eyebrow, "So you don't want breakfast?"

Alex sighs and taking the carton from me, puts it back into the fridge, and instead picks up the phone speed dialing someone.

"Yes hi, this is Alex Knight. I need two breakfast orders. Okay thank you."

After ending the call to what I assume is the diner next door, Alex leads me back to her couch.

"Scarlet, at the rate you're going at, you won't be able to complete the bargain." Alex sadly states. If it had been anyone else, I would have laughed my ass off and left.

One, she was a doctor and my sister. Two I couldn't leave, because I feared that if I took two steps out the door I'd fall flat on my face.

"Yeah, I realized that Sis. Can I really help it if I get hurt?" I ask.

Alex rolls her eyes and rummages around in her medical bag, pulling out a syringe. It was filled with a pure gold-ish colored liquid.

"Uh, Alex. Is that..." I trail off not knowing for sure what it was.

She realizes what she was holding, quickly hides it back in her bag, and pulls out another one, this time quickly injecting it into my shoulder.

A numbing sensation quickly engulfs me, and I sigh happily.

"Pain medicine never felt better." I say moving my fingers to make sure that they hadn't fallen off.

Alex chuckles, "No kidding."

I look at her and order, "Make sure to escape and leave me if something happens, alright?"

She nods her head sadly. I had been telling her that ever since I became an assassin.

After a few moments of silence, I hear a knocking on the door.

I could tell that it was not the food Alex had ordered.

"Alex, hide behind the door." I hiss.

She nods.

I take a knife from the drawer where Alex had stored it for me to use if the need ever arose.

I hide the knife behind my back and nodding to Alex, I slowly open the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**(Who is it? Who is it? I hate to break it to ya, but...I am asking you who it should be... here are your options that I am willing to work with...1. Savanna. 2. Soryu. 3. A completely new person, which I would be up to letting you decide for me. If no one replies than I guess I will have to make the choice myself... Please vote and rate and review please!) **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**(So Ta-da! Here is the chapter that a lot of fans on my profile on a different site where I had posted this story, requested. Dang! I can't keep up with the demands! Like one person wants to see Soryu and Scarlet hook up. So I compromised and had them kiss instead. So the final decision in the vote was that Soryu...)**_

I open the door to see Soryu standing there looking mad as hell.

I secretly slip the knife into the waistband of my leggings.

I return the look with one of my own that said, _Dude get a grip! _

"Sorry I'm out of my mind but feel free to leave a message." I say then I try to close the door.

He pushes his way into Alex's apartment, and I sigh, resigning myself to the fact that I will have to introduce him to my dear sister.

Closing the door and locking it I turn to face him and he is staring at both of us as if trying to find something different between our facial features.

"Soryu, meet my sister, Alexandra Knight." I properly introduce him, but my heart is telling me, _run for your life!_

"Why hello there Soryu, didn't know my sister's _boyfriend _was coming over." Alex says, putting extra emphasis on the word 'boyfriend'. I feel myself blush at the thought of our kiss, and turning my head to hide it, I see Soryu also flustered. Great. Not.

"Alex, can I please have a word with you?" I ask through clenched teeth.

"Sure." before she can say another word, I am dragging her into her spacious bathroom. I close and lock the door, and then I turn on one of my gadgets.

This particular thing of mine can block any noise from coming out of this room. Awesome isn't it?

I set the noise blocker on the bathroom counter, and then I begin to pace.

"He shouldn't have come. He can't know about you or that I am an assassin." I begin to tell Alex.

Alex is leaning against the bathroom counter, her arms crossed over her chest, watching me pace. She had a dull gleam in her eyes, and I knew she had something up her metaphoric sleeve.

"What's his story anyway?" Alex asks. I mimic her, by crossing my arms, still pacing.

"You really want to know?" I ask stopping my pacing for a split second to look at her.

I watch as she tilts her head and gestures for me to continue, like she is Vanna White.

"He is a mobster for the Ice Dragons. And a pretty high ranking one at that." I say, stopping and turning to face my dear sister.

Her eyes are wide and if her jaw could literally drop to the floor, I probably would be rolling it up by now.

"The ICE DRAGONS?!" my sister exclaims. I look back to my gadget and I am thankful it's still on.

"Yeah. You need to leave...like now." I tell her beginning to turn off the noise blocker, but my sister stops me.

"No more running. I stay with you." That's all she says before unlocking the door, and gesturing for me to follow.

Before she opens the door, I grab her hand, and say, "Of the Sun."

She smiles and holds up our clasped hands, "And Moon."

We both smile brightly and walk out together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soryu is standing in the hallway, looking at the pictures of my sister and I together.

"You two seem very close." He says, not taking his eyes off the picture of us at our high school graduation. Our hair, once again a stark difference to our copied features.

I trace my fingers over the frame, my smile hiding the pain I felt.

"My sister and I have been close since the day we were born."

The next picture, below the college graduation, is when I was dressed in my 'Halloween costume' that was my first Assassin outfit.

I quickly turn the picture over hiding my face.

"You two seem so different." He says. Is he actually trying to get to know me? I decide to tell him why that is. Not revealing my secret that is.

I turn to look at him, crossing my arms once again across my chest.

"We might seem different to others, but when you get to know us...it's like the sun and moon. Always constant. Never changing."

I tilt my head, pondering for a moment.

"You might seem innocent, but I suspect there is something hiding underneath the surface." He smiles at me, the expression making my heart race.

Why why why? Why am I feeling this way about my _enemy_?

I put on my best poker face, and I could tell that it surprised him.

"I want to show you something. Will you allow me to?" I ask, shocking even me. And I was the one who was asking!

He nods and I can't help it. A grin begins to spread, breaking my poker face.

"Alright, then come on." I take his hand and proceed to drag him out the door.

"What about your sister?" he asks.

I turn my head and see my sister, begin to pack up her medical supplies. She holds up her phone, and nods.

"House call."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I take Soryu to the archery center. It was the place where I worked during my time before I was an assassin.

"What the Hell?" he says when he sees my picture on the wall. I was standing there wearing an archery mask, that was tradition in the center, with a very tall trophy next to me.

I turn to him, and I find him staring at the picture.

"Shocking isn't it?"

He simply nods.

"Today you will learn how to shoot one as well."

He turns toward me, "One what?"

I roll my eyes, and state, "A bow and arrow genius."

He just stands there, staring at me.

If he was going to just do that for the entire lesson, then I will most likely have to shoot him with an arrow or two.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**(So...What'ca think? I love this chapter because it shows the bond between the two sisters. Don't you think so too? let me know!)**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**(I know that this is getting kind of boring and some people have requested for me to have some more fight scenes. I will for sure be making more, just hopefully soon enough to please my fans. Just bear with me!)**_

Two weeks. Two freaking weeks I have been confined to my sister's apartment. Alex swore that if I even stepped foot out the door she would skin me alive. Did I listen? Yes. Yes, I did.

Soryu is a constant visitor and claims to only come by to make sure I don't run away and expose the auction. As if.

Today Soryu and I are sitting at the dining room table, playing checkers. Believe it or not, checkers requires the same amount of concentration as poker. Who knew?

And still, no matter how much I concentrate, he still manages to kick my ass, forwards backwards and sideways.

"How are you so good at this?" I ask after he jumps three of my pieces in one turn.

He smiles that devilish smile of his that perfectly matches his personality, and says, "What do you think I did as a child?"

I groan and bang my head against the table, before saying, "I'm doomed."

He laughs at my comment.

"No you're not. Who else can sincerely kick my ass in archery?" he states and I laugh as well. It was true.

"I am sorry to say, but you suck at anything that requires the use of both arms. Oh and you're brain." I tease.

He grins at me before slipping his hand inside his jacket pocket and pulling out his gun.

"Want to run that by me again?"

Laughing so hard that tears are starting to form in my eyes, I don't hear the door open and Alex come in looking tired as ever.

"Ah, hey Soryu. What's up these days?" my sister says smiling despite herself. She has come to grow increasingly aware of him. And it is returned by Soryu. Even though I don't see any sparks between them, I know that they could be good friends, and maybe he could take care of her if something were to ever happen to me.

"Nothing much Alex, how about you?" Soryu was polite with us, but whenever he left, I could tell from my frequent calls with my friend from the ice dragons, Ryosuke, that he is nothing but ice cold. True to the mafia name.

Alex drops onto the couch and says, "Four house calls, two surgeries and one very drunk man. Overall a normal day."

Both Soryu and I laugh.

"Hey are you guys laughing at my pain?" she says frowning, but I knew she was teasing.

"We're not laughing at you, we're laughing with you." I say.

"Just get out of here and pollute your lungs with the city air." she commands and I do a double take.

"I can go out?" I was insanely happy.

Alex is asleep before I can get an answer out of her.

I stand up quietly as to not wake my sister, and I carry her to her bedroom, dropping her onto the bed and pulling the covers up to her chin.

I walk back out to the living room where I find Soryu staring at a picture of us with our parents.

"Soryu?"

He jumps slightly, as if he was caught thinking hard about something. I thought it smelled smoky.

Chuckling at my thoughts I pull on my boots and my leather jacket and Soryu and I leave my sister's place and begin walking toward the archery center.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As we are walking together, I hear some younger girls whisper to each other, just loud enough for me to hear them as they walked behind us.

"Is that her boyfriend?" , "No, she's too dull to even be in his league." followed by "She's too ugly."

I clench my teeth together. It wasn't like I wasn't used to hearing insults directed at me, but this is going above and beyond. They're insulting em in front of my friend.

I whirl around and smile at the girls, beckoning them towards us.

They giggle and come closer.

"Hi. I'm Brittany!" They say completely ignoring me and focusing their attention on Soryu. They discreetly pushed up their chests and it made me feel disgusted and mad at the same time.

"And I'm pissed but you don't see me showing it." I interject into the conversation.

The girl who had introduced herself as Brittany turns around and smacks me across the face. "Bitch, know your place."

I don't show fear. Who was this girl to dare raise a hand to another human who hadn't deserved it?

Instead I start laughing. She grabs me by the hair and raises my face, before slapping me across the face once more.

I see Soryu, who was looking extremely pissed and was beginning to take out his gun.

"No Soryu. She just doesn't know how to act towards others." I add the last sentence trying to antagonize her. It appeared to be working.

I feel my red hair being yanked as I am dragged into a nearby alleyway. Why is it alleyways are always so close in situations like this?

She pushes me up against the wall. And I see her 'friends' following close by, dragging Soryu along.

It is then I notice the tattoo on the side of her neck.

I hiss, "Satan worshiper." It was sadly true. The tattoo she had had the number six imprinted three times. It was the common sign to anyone who knew that she was a follower of the Devil. I knew some of their rituals, such as sacrificing young innocent girls, and had given information to the police about their whereabouts That's how most of the time the cops turned a blind eye to the assassins doings.

"You know nothing about us." She spat at me.

I grin, "I know enough to give cops intel about you horrendous people and what you do."

I made it sound like a insult at the same time I was grinning like a little kid.

She raises an eyebrow, "Horrendous?"

I nod, "Horrendous. Look it up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**(Horrendous means "Something unpleasant or horrifying." Doesn't that sound like an appropriate word for a Satan follower? And I worked my butt off for this chapter and the next one...*SPOILER ALERT!* Next chapter contains -What I am hoping- a fighting scene that might -and I use that word loosely- contain some of Soryu's point of view. Maybe -MAYBE!- some flashbacks of Scarlet's. Talking too much. Later!)**_


	15. Chapter 15

I nod, "Horrendous. Look it up."

She sets me back down on my feet and backs away a few feet till her back touches the other side of the alleyway.

"How about a fair two on two fight?" I ask and she nods. I knew how much Satan worshipers _love _to fight.

I take a fighting stance and she just laughs and pulls a gun from underneath her dress. Seriously, how did I not notice that?

I keep my eye on her gun as I run in a zig zag pattern and she frantically tries to keep up.

I run behind her, push off the bare wall with my foot, and jump onto her tackling her to the ground.

I look up and after shoving the girl to the ground making sure she is knocked out, I stand in front of the two girls holding Soryu.

"Horrendous. Am I correct?"

They appear to give it some serious thought, before nodding.

I sigh. "Too many freaks, not enough circuses." They turn and run for their lives, and I could have possibly caught up to them since they are wearing freaking high heels and me? Boots. Good choice on my part. I mentally pat myself on the back.

Soryu smiles, holds out his hand, and says, "Let's get back to the hotel."

I take his hand without a second thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When we enter the penthouse, Jade sees me and instantly is there to give me a hug.

"Scarlet! I was so worried about you!" Jade says happy to have her friend back.

"I was worried about you as well." I say gaining a bright smile from Jade.

It was the same smile that felt to me like she had seen the world and lived.

Baba, Ota, Mamoru, looked slightly relieved to see me in one piece.

"Hey kid. I heard that you got knifed pretty good."

I laugh and hook my arm through Jade's as she leads us to the chair, and I sit in it happily. When did I become so comfortable around these guys? When it happened I had no clue. And honestly I didn't really care.

"So tell us! What happened? What happened?" Jade says excitedly.

I roll my eyes at her enthusiasm. What was so cool about me getting knifed?

"Long story short, I met ass. Ass talked for a long time, decided he liked me. We left, Ass followed. I got stabbed, end of story"

Soryu chuckles at my 'petname' for the loan shark boss. Everyone looks curiously at Soryu then back to me.

"What happened afterwards?" Ota, the artist asks.

I push my hair out of my face, grinning. "I'll leave it to your imagination."

Baba, chuckles, looks at Ota, and says sarcastically, "I think you just got dissed."

I raise an eyebrow, "You just now figured that out?"

Everyone laughs.

I lean back in the chair, when I get a text on the phone Soryu gave me.

_**Your time with them is about to come to an end, little one. **_

I look up and everyone is busy in a conversation of their own.

I quickly reply, _**Who are you to threaten me? **_

Not two seconds later, my phone buzzes with a call, I quickly stand up and rush out of the room to stand in the hallway...As far away as I could get from listening ears, or also known as the bidders.

I swipe the phone screen answering the call.

"You better have a good reason for-"

My words are cut short by, "You should say goodbye soon, Little Assassin. Or you will be left behind."

I freeze. Only person in my life has ever, _ever _said that to me. Much less called me 'Little Assassin'

"Mentor?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**(Dun dun dun! How about them apples? I love this chapter, because it leads up to the best story ever. Like EVER. See you in later chapters!) **_


	16. Chapter 16

The call ends as soon as I say, "Mentor?"

I look down at my phone, my body visibly shaking. It wasn't fear...but it was shock.

I quickly tuck my phone in my pocket, taking a few deep breaths to calm myself down

I silently return to the lounge. I lean against the door frame my mind coming up with possible ways to get out of this one.

And all of them end up with either someone I cared about dead, or me. I'd rather die in place of anyone I care about.

But there was one option I really didn't want to take.

Everyone turns to look at me, finally noticing that I was there. And I notice in return that Eisuke, the owner of the auction, had joined them.

"What's up with you, Scarlet?"

I smile, but it was forced. Fake like the rest of me, as my mentor made me believe.

"Nothing, just came to say goodnight."

Baba, and Ota frown and I sigh.

"I'm heading back to my apartment. Later!" I turn and once again, I rush from the room.

Once I am back at my apartment, I head straight for the shower.

As soon as I am under the warm water, I remember a long distant memory. One I had hoped to forget.

_"Remember, you can never ever beat me." my mentor pointing her sword to my throat. _

_My twin daggers lay embedded in the ground next to me, but I was too afraid to move. _

_"And for being so weak, you are to receive full punishment." _

I shudder at the thought of being so weak. And I felt so defeated. It was the first time since I began training.

Turning off the shower head, I step out and begin to dry myself off.

Slipping on boxer shorts and a tank top, I exit my bathroom to only come across Soryu looking at all my pictures on the wall similar to my sisters.

"Soryu? I would totally be saying something completely inexcusable for a lady, but right now I am way to freaking tired." I yawn just to prove it.

He chuckles and turns around, his face in a smile.

He wastes no breaths in wrapping his long arms around my small waist, and pulling me to him.

He then proceeds to take away my own breath by kissing me very lightly, a stark contrast to our previous kiss.

When he pulls back, "Scarlet, you are the most frustrating woman I have ever met."

I frown, "Thank you?"

He chuckles and runs his hand through my wet hair.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way. I was trying to say that I would like it if you were to be my girlfriend."

What could I say to his handsome face and not break his heart?

I instead, wrap my arms around his neck and his eyes become hopeful. "Okay."

He picks me up off the ground and crushes his mouth to mine.

I break his kiss slightly panting.

"I really need to get some sleep." I say, even though I much rather offer for him to stay.

He just hugs me silently. "Um, Soryu?"

He pulls his face back just enough to see mine.

"Come to my suite tomorrow after you're off work." he orders before leaving.

I collapse into my bed pulling the covers up to ward off any cold air.

"Wait. How did he get inside?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soryu didn't realize that I had the day off. So I decided to head back to the Assassin house for a visit.

I swear, as soon as I stepped foot into the place, I was instantly bombarded by, "Savanna! Can't breathe!"

Savanna, who had become as close as another sister to me, says laughing, "Deal with it."

She pulls away and asks, "Where were you stabbed?"

I snort, "Does it really matter?"

Savanna gives me a side glance as we walk side by side to the training gym.

"Yeah, since you are practically covered in scars."

I resist the urge to tell her how many scars I had, but instead we walk in silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXZXXX

Dominic is there waiting for me, and I greet him.

"Have you continued your training?" I ask.

"Yes mentor."

I smile crookedly, "Then get your hands wrapped up and let's get to it."

After wrapping his hands up in boxing tape, I step into the ring along with my apprentice.

I turn to Dominic who was cracking his knuckles.

I hold up my hands and Dominic throws the first punch.

"Today's lesson is about escape." I say grabbing him in a headlock

I show him how to dodge and get out of dangerous positions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once we were done, I head out to my car.

Driving along the road back to the city I hear my pager go off.

Rolling my eyes, I pull my phone out of my bag, dialing Soryu's number.

"Hey, Soryu, I'm on my way to the hotel right now."

However before Soryu can say anything, I look to my left and I feel the force of being pushed back.

Whoever just crashed into my car... oh there is going to be _hell _to pay.

My car, being as light as it is, begins to roll over itself coming to a stop.

I hear screams and I honestly cannot tell which way is up and which way is down.

My phone, that I had been clutching in my hand, falls to the cement beneath me.

"There is someone in there!" I hear someone say. Three words, _no shit Sherlock. _

Then the world becomes as black as the night with no stars to be found.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
_**(Dun Dun Dun. So what's going to happen to Scarlet? I am sorry to say but one more chapter before I end this book... but don't click away! I swear on every ounce of my imagination that there will be a sequel. As SOON as I finish this part of the series I will begin the next one.) **_


	17. Chapter 17

I didn't dream. That I knew for sure.

When I finally open my eyes I hear soft breathing coming from besides me.

Soryu. He is sleeping so soundly and his face was very vulnerable. So unlike him.

"Soryu, wake up sleepy head." I call him what I call my sister to wake her up.

He stirs in his sleep before opening his eyes and yawning. When he sees me looking at him he smiles brightly.

"There you are. How are you feeling?" he asks genuinely concerned about me.

It was then that I felt just how numb I was. At least it is better than feeling like a shit load of bricks had hit me.

"I feel okay... to a point," I smile faintly.

Soryu can't say anything because at that second, the rest of the bidders come into the room.

"Scarlet! You're awake!"

I raise an eyebrow, before saying, "No shit Sherlock."

They all look at me in bewilderment when I say this.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

Baba shakes his head, "We've never heard you curse before."

I laugh softly as to not hurt my side, which the numbness was starting to fade.

"Wow, I didn't think it was possible that not one of you have heard me cuss."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So how long was I out for?" I ask after a moment of silence.

Eisuke and Mamoru take a seat at the table in the room while Baba and Ota pull up chairs next to me on the other side of where Soryu was sitting.

"Four days. You were hurt pretty badly, kid." Mamoru says lighting a cigarette.

"How bad?"

Baba takes off his hat, and rests it on my lap, running a hand through his hair.

"Three broken ribs, a fractured ankle and lots of cuts and bruises." Baba says.

"Well, could've been a lot worse." I say shrugging. "And I am more concerned about who crashed my car."

Ota laughs. "Yeah, that was a pretty awesome car."

"Was?"

"Uh, yeah. It's totally a goner." Ota replies.

I lift up my fingers and begin to tick off who will be furious at me for my car being 'a goner'.

"I'm so dead." I sigh rubbing my eyes,

"Scarlet?" I hear someone say and I drop my hands.

"Alexandra Knight! What are you doing here?" I demand.

She takes one look at my stern face and busts out laughing.

I raise an eyebrow, and all the guys, besides Soryu, look back and forth between us.

"Am I seeing double?" Ota asks.

I crack a smile, before shaking my head.

"Guys, meet my sister, my _twin _sister, Alexandra."

Ignoring them, which was unlike her, she asks calmly, "Scarlet, can I talk to you?"

"You are."

She rolls her eyes, "_Alone._"

I nod and everyone stands up and leaves the room, and what do you know, Baba left his hat behind.

Alex shuts the door and closes the curtain, before turning on my noise blocker.

"Scarlet, do you know what you did?" Alex asks.

I shake my head.

Alex smiles, "You pushed another car out of the way and saved a family's life."

I do a double take, but apparently Alex is serious.

"No freaking way. Are you messing with me right now?"

She shakes her head and turns off the noise blocker.

"You have the heart of a hero, Scarlet, despite your profession."

Then Alex calls the guys back into the room before leaving.

They take their seats once again, and Mamoru asks, "What did she want?"

I pick up Baba's hat twirling it on my fingers.

"Nothing too important."

Baba asks, "Like what?"

I pick up Baba's hat once again and twirl it in my hands before I set it on my head.

"Like how great I would look in this hat."

Everyone laughs as I model the hat, striking a pose.

As I look at the faces around me, I can't help but smile.

Everything that has led me to this family I would do again in a heart beat.

I had caring friends, a boyfriend, and my sister is happy and healthy.

All is right with the world.

For now.


End file.
